Loves U Not
by Catina
Summary: My first songfic! Yay! This is about Lina singing to Zelgadis at a Karaoke bar. You better read it to find out what happens next. ^_~


Loves you not…  
  
By Catina  
  
Catina: No I don't own Slayers but I sure wish I did! ^_^ I got this idea when I was listening to one of my cds. This song is by 'Dream' and the song is 'He loves U not.'  
  
Lina: You are going to make me where WHAT!!  
  
Catina: ^_^; Calm down. It's only for this one story. Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Lina walked toward the end of the platform in the karaoke bar. When she picked up the microphone every eye riveted toward her. She waited for two certain pairs of eyes. Once they were on her she watched them bug out at her outfit. One pair narrowed once they got over their shock while the other pair just continued to stare. Lina smiled as she thought of her costume: she was wearing really tight short shorts, and a form-fitting shirt that showed her naval.  
  
Once Lina was sure everyone's eyes were on her she signaled for the music to start. She starts to sway to the opening and the chorus came in:  
  
Chorus  
  
Give it all, girl, give it all you got.  
  
You can take a chance so take your best shot.  
  
Say you want some more, girl?  
  
Here's what you do: he's never gonna,  
  
gonna make it with you.  
  
Chorus ends  
  
Lina takes her microphone and stares directly at the table that Amelia and Zelgadis were at, and started to sing in the most angelic voice that everyone gaped at her. Including Amelia, Zelgadis, and the bartender who had heard many angelic voices in his life but never this beautiful.  
  
Lina  
  
You pull them petals off the flower tryin' to get your way.  
  
Keep pullin' 'till it says what you want it say.  
  
Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies but he'd still be my baby.  
  
Amelia started to get angry at what Lina was saying. Zelgadis on the other hand had been surprised at what Lina had said about him being her baby, and by the wink she had givin him when she said it.  
  
I know you can hardly wait 'till I'm away from him.  
  
He instinctively I know what you're thinkin'.  
  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
  
but my baby won't be takin' in.  
  
Lina stopped to take a breather and let the chorus take over. While the entire time being glared at by Amelia.  
  
Chorus  
  
You can bite your cherry lips.  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. (sweet kiss)  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes. (pretty eyes)  
  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
  
so freed into what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got.  
  
He loves me.  
  
He loves u not.  
  
Lina sent a blow kiss his way and watched him go into shock when he received the message that had come with the kiss: I love you too. Do you love me? She grinned mischievously and continued with her song.  
  
Chorus  
  
No matter what you do,  
  
he's never gonna be with you.  
  
He's into what he's got.  
  
He loves me.  
  
He loves u not.  
  
Chorus ends  
  
Lina  
  
You're the kind a girl who's up for do or dare. (glare from Amelia)  
  
Only want him just because he's there. (then a gasp-sob)  
  
Always lookin' for a new ride.  
  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
  
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearin' no.  
  
All your love is try to take you where you want to go.  
  
Doesn't matter how hard you try;  
  
Now I'm gonna get away my guy.  
  
No chains to unlock.  
  
So freed into what he wants.  
  
He's into what he's got. (and that's me)  
  
He loves me. (a sappy grin and nod from Zel)  
  
He loves u not.  
  
Lina continued to groove along to the song until it ended with a last: He loves u not. When she finished everybody in the bar (except for Amelia who had left at the fifth or sixth he loves u not) gave her a standing ovation. Lina blushed and continued to bow (since she couldn't curtsy in those shorts) until she was suddenly given a very thourough kiss from a very happy Zelgadis (he thought she could never love him).  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Catina: I hope you liked this 'cause it was fun to write.  
  
L & Z: *still kissing*  
  
Catina: Hey you two lovebirds its over.  
  
L & Z: *still kissing*  
  
Catina: Oh, well. *waves a hand and they both disappear* Maybe that will give them a little bit more privacy.  
  
Amelia: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!  
  
Catina: Because frankly: I don't like you.  
  
Amelia: *mouth opens and closes like a fish* I-I-I thought everyone liked me.  
  
Catina: Well, not me. Bye now.  
  
Amelia: *goes boom*  
  
Catina: Good riddance. *grins like a goof* Now I'm gonna go kiss my Dynast. Bye! 


End file.
